


The Milk of Human Kindness

by CaitieLewd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Body Worship, Bondage, Creampie, Discussion of Abortion, Drugs, Eggs, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hair-pulling, I've never even read Macbeth, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Long-Term Imprisonment, Massage, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Medical Play, Needles, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Rape, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, forced oviposition, look at me referencing Shakespeare in the title, shh don't tell anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitieLewd/pseuds/CaitieLewd
Summary: A human finds herself in need of shelter in Hotland. Dr. W.D. Gaster is more than happy to make her feel comfortable.





	1. Honey Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 7 of kinktober! Already 1 week into this, how the time flies! Today you’re getting some delicious body worship and creampie, with a twist. The only kink I left out of the prompt was cross-dressing. Didn't quite fit the mood.
> 
> This is human x Gaster, but as before this is an adult human. NOT Frisk, though. That is important.

**“And how is this?”**

“Mmmm...yeah, just like that,  _ yes… _ ”

Alice had no idea how a skeleton with solid bone hands could give such a luxurious foot massage, yet here she was, practically melting into his bedsheets. Like the foot rub, those too were an unexpected extravagance—ebony silk which caressed her skin unlike any fabric she had felt even on the surface, much less here in a stuffy cave under a mountain.

**“And this?”**

_ “ _ Oohhh...a bit sore, but definitely good…”

After having spent so much of her time alone, especially recently, Dr. Gaster’s offer of shelter in his lab in Hotland had been impossible to resist. She had offered her cooking skills in exchange, considering her pan and apron were among the only belongings she had with her. He accepted immediately, though insisted that he take care of dinner the first night. Dinner together meant company, which she also hadn’t had in a long time. Dr. Gaster was an excellent conversationalist, able to discuss fine cuisine, music, science, or any topic she cared to mention with incredible ease. 

Dinner had also come with wine, and wine had lead to a tour of the lab, which had eventually lead to the bedroom...

His approach to lovemaking was slow and meticulous, as she had somewhat expected from the top scientist in the land. But she hadn't also expected him to be so...sensual. He’d single-mindedly tended her body. drawing a warm bath to soak the dirt and grime away, then after coating every inch of her travel-weary skin with aeromatic balms and oils. He’d worked at her aches and pains from the tips of her toes, up her legs, around her shoulders and neck, and even back down her arms. 

**“Good,”** he purred as she relaxed against into plush mattress.

Almost  _ too _ good, Alice had never felt so spoiled in her life. She’d never had such an attentive lover before, and she felt a little guilty for being able to give so little in return. Or even present a well-groomed image, for that matter. There had been no razor in the bathroom, and she felt extremely self-conscious as her months worth of ungroomed hair had been exposed to him. Usually it was  _ her _ who went above and beyond kind and attentive. Receiving so much without giving back felt fundamentally wrong to Alice.

But he shushed every attempt she made to apologize, eventually quelling her apprehension by savoring every facet of her body as though she were an angel molded into flesh.

And then there was his  _ voice,  _ soothing, butter smooth, endlessly purring praise and sweet nothings in a strange accent which sounded both powerful and tender.

**“My dear, the light here plays off your skin so well,”** he murmured from somewhere to her left.  **“I wish you could see it. And the shampoo you chose is divine...was it lemon lavender?”**

“Mmmhmmm,” she hummed.

The doctor chuckled, a rich, deep sound that seemed to thrum through her very SOUL.  **“Ha ha ha...you aren’t thinking of falling asleep, are you my dear Alice?”**

“Mmmmnoooo...” she mumbled, knowing she was about to do just that. His hands and words were so hypnotic, she really couldn’t help herself.

In one swift movement, Gaster grabbed one of her arms and legs and gently flipped her onto her back. The movement was so quick she was actually surprised to find herself looking up at his face, which was split into a wide grin, his hungry look exaggerated by his one bad eye socket.

**“Because I’m not** **_close_ ** **to being finished with you,”** he tutted, climbing onto the bed and straddling her torso. While she had not bothered putting any clothes on after her bath, he wasn’t yet out of his own clothes. Though the black trousers, unbuttoned, and white shirt sleeves pushed up to his elbows made for a distractingly erotic image all on its own. Her breath caught, and she found herself staring at his mouth, eyeing the luminescent, purple tongue that peeked between his pointed teeth.

Impulsively, she grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him down. Their mouths met with the sound of twin moans. His tongue was solid, but it crackled with a strange energy as it brushed against her own. It was like sucking on a battery, but instead of cold, coppery metal, he tasted warm and alive, the electric buzz filling her head and driving her senses wild.

The previous gentle ministrations providing the perfect counterpoint to this new aggressive monster before her. He wasn't making love to her so much as he was  _ claiming  _ her, but human let him. She was drunk on the tender attention he’d shown her, and, gladly let him claim her to achieve the satisfaction he had already earned ten times over.

.

“O-oh, oh,  _ oooh _ ...fuck yes,  _ fuck! _ ”

**“Nnn, aah, that's right, sing for me, human, sing!”** he growled, dragging Alice forward until her hips were perched on the edge of the bed and turned her over onto her belly. She scrambled for a minute to press her toes into the carpet, presenting her rounded backside and pussy to the skeleton almost by accident as she got her balance. That was all the encouragement Gaster needed. Posessively, he clutched her by the hips and hair, then savagely drove his impossibly large member into her pussy. Each thrust was accompanied by an aggressive, masculine grunt and a desperate, feminine moan, punctuated by wet slaps as their hips met again and again.

The sounds of their turbulent lovemaking were lost on Alice. She was in a state of rapture she had never felt before, hands clawing at the sheets and lips mindlessly spouting obscenities. Her entire body pulsed in time with his thrusts, waves of ringing through her her and building, building, never given a chance to rest.

“Aaah, ooooh, y-yes! _Fuck..._ Doctor please!” she breathlessly begged. She wanted _more._ She thought she might go crazy from the stimulation, but it wasn't enough. “ _Please_ Doctor, give me m-more! Cum inside me! _Please_ give me y-your cum!”

Her body cried out to have him, begged to be  _ filled.  _ She had already cum twice from his savage fucking, but he had still yet to reach his release, which only drove her desire into a fevered pitch.

Gaster must have sensed she was close because once more, is clawlike fingers raked down her back, and fingers tangled cruelly into her hair. He pulled hard enough that it forced her chest to rise off the sheets and her back to arch, legs spread wide as she helplessly accomodated the monster. It should have been painful, but her moans only became more desperate, pleading for release, though for whose it was impossible to tell.

The skeleton watched her lurch and struggle in the throes of passion with immense satisfaction. His cock throbbed with each moan, each broken plea to be filled with his cum. It was no surprise that this human had such base desires, but crude or no, it still played to the darker aspects of his own lust. Gaster wouldn't just fill this human, he would  _ ruin  _ her. After he was done with her, her pussy would crave no seed but his own, whether it be monster or human.

The thought of drenching her womb with his cum and making her stomach heavy with his offspring was finally enough to send him over the edge.  **“Nnngh, yes, ah,** **_haaaaggh!”_ ** He roared, hilting with a harsh slap as he pulled human so hard against him that her entire torso lifted off the bed.

Alice shrieked, first from pain of her cunt being stretched to its limit, then from agonizing pleasure. She climaxed as his seed spurted into her, tears spilling down her face from the pure bliss of release.

Gaster’s cock twitched and pulsed inside her, shooting hot ribbons of cum in a steady flow that didn't abate for several moments. He made a few short, sporadic thrusts to draw out the orgasm, forcing her pussy to take all of his load.

But it wasn't necessary. She hungrily milked him for every drop, until her womb spilled over and the excess gushed from around his cock and coated her outer folds.

Gaster panted, the manic euphoria him slowly giving way to a sense of triumphant satisfaction. The human went still beneath him, breathing raggedly, dazed from the aftershocks of her own completion. The magic keeping his shaft conjured was beginning to fade, and so he pulled out of her with a wet sound and ran a finger down the length of her slit. The human’s pussy was a seeping mess of slick fluids, thoroughly coating every inch of her red and swollen labia. The engorged folds were still slightly parted, and a small trickle of fluid dripped in a steadily onto the edge of the mattress. His cum was only distinguishable from hers by the dark red-purple tint.

**“There, my dear. You did wonderfully,”** he purred, stepping away from her.  **“Yes, this will do nicely.”**

The human closed her eyes, content to remain hanging off the bed for a few more minutes as her body throbbed with warmth and tranquil happiness. “Mmm?” she hummed dreamily.

The skeleton returned to her side, sitting next to her on the bed, massaging one of her shoulders with one hand, as his other trailed down her arm.  **“Just rest, my pet,”** he shushed.  **“You will need your strength. This is only the beginning, after all.”**

_ Click. _

Alice’s eyes snapped open. One of her wrists was in front of her face on the mattress. But now there was a strange metal cuff which hadn’t been there before. “Wha—”

Before she could move, Gaster reached over her and grabbed her other wrist, pinning it against her back. “Nnngh! W-what are you doing?!” she cried, struggling in his grip.

Another cuff clicked, and he released her hands. The human lurched back, awkwardly rolling off the bed and pushing herself into a hunched stance. Fuck, she was so sore...

The skeleton stood as well, meeting her eyes with a confident smirk. When had he put his lab coat back on? She held her wrists up in front of her, examining the smooth, cold metal now firmly clasped around them. Faint lights and circuitry traced across the surface.

“W-w-what are these?!” she demanded, hating how her voice broke.

**“Shackles, of course,”** he said plainly. He then snapped a finger, and the cuffs lit up with magic, then flew together with a magnetic snap. She staggered, instinctively struggling against the invisible force tying her hands in front of her.

“But why?! What are you—s-stay back!” 

The doctor approached her like a predator, eyes glowing, hands behind his back, relishing in how she clumsily retreated. Before allowing herself to get cornered, she glanced toward the door and made a desperate lunge. Her clasped hands scrabbled at the knob, but just before she could turn it they were yanked above her head.

“N-no,” she whimpered, trembling as the cuffs spun her around and pinned her back against the wall.

**“Well, perhaps not shackles as you know them,”** he amended, stopping directly in front of her with an impassive expression..

“Get back!” she spat, kicking out at the skeleton. Her foot impotently brushed against his coattail. “Let me go! What do you even—nngh!” The cuffs pulled her higher, until she was barely able to touch the ground with her toes.

**“To answer your first question, what I am doing is saving my kind,”** Gaster said calmly.  **“You are the fifth human to fall in seven centuries. It may be centuries more before we have seven and can finally be free. That is a fact I find...unsatisfactory.”**

His next words came through gritted teeth.  **“The king has let me experiment with the current SOULs we have, but he has been adamant in protecting the bodies. He has not let me perform one scan, refused me even one** **_scrap_ ** **of DNA…”**

His eyes flashed, his gaze setting back on the human with a fiery glare.  **“But now I have a human all to myself. Alive, subdued, and most importantly…”** Gaster stepped forward and set a hand on her middle.  **_“Fertile.”_ **

Her heart leapt into her throat. 

“What?! B-but how?! Y-you said monsters and humans c-couldn't...couldn't— _ aah!” _ The cuffs gave her a small zap as she renewed her struggles and she squeaked. It was barely more than a static pop, but it was enough to startle her into silence.

**“Yes, I did say that,”** the skeleton conceded, tilting his head.  **“And it is true enough. However, I have some theories in regard to human/monster progenation.”** With a bony finger, he traced small circles around her navel, sending a cold, sick shiver up her spine.  **“And the experiment begins now.”**

He pulled a small syringe out of his lab coat, and unceremoniously jabbed it into her neck. As he pushed the plunger down, he met her eyes again, smiling with feigned warmth.  **“If it makes you feel better, you will be the last human to have to die down here if I succeed.”**

“N-no...please…” she panted, her vision blurring and limbs feeling heavy. “Please don’t…”

**“Ssssh now, rest,”** the skeleton hushed, smirking when her eyelids finally fell and her struggles ceased.  **“Don’t worry though, pet. As long as I have you, you won’t be dying for a long,** **_long_ ** **time.”**


	2. Stung by the Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshot of a typical prenatal checkup for Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s lucky number 13 on this fine month of Kinktober! Time to continue that Gaster/human story from a few days ago. He did in fact impregnate her, and now some time has passed and things are...worse. Just, so much worse.
> 
> Discussion of rape and the psychological effects of it occur, so be careful if that affects you. Alice is not in a good headspace and is not always a reliable narrator.

**“Hold still, I need to get your blood pressure.”**

Alice stirred restlessly in the examination chair. Leather straps held her neck to the recumbent backrest, and her feet strapped to the stirrups creaked but held firm. Her wrists were attached to the armrests by the magnetic cuffs which hadn't been removed from the night she was captured. The front of her pale green medical gown was wide open, leaving nothing but her shoulders covered, as it always was when Dr. Gaster examined her. Her five months pregnant belly now showed prominently, sticking out well passed her small breasts.

She hated this. She hated this room, this chair, her gown, the smells, the tools, the lights. But most of all she hated herself, for being unable to do anything about it.

Gaster examined her like this at least once a day. Sometimes two or three times depending on what sorts of treatments or experiments he performed. Though the frequency of the exams did nothing to make them any more bearable.

Today seemed like a pretty standard checkup, based on the equipment and monitors she could see around her in the cramped lab. Gaster had already taken her temperature and pulse, asked if she was feeling ill or if new pains had arisen, and was now trying to loop a large velcro cuff around her upper arm.

 **“I will not ask you again,”** the doctor said coldly. Alice inhaled deeply, forcing her shaking limbs to be still. At this point, she didn’t _mean_ to be uncooperative. She had been taught early on that fighting only made things worse. Besides, if she cooperated, she might be able to find a way out. She had quelled huge and violent monsters dozens of times during her initial journey through the underground. Dr. Gaster was no different from them.

This had been her mindset for a few months now. Alice couldn’t remember the last time the doctor had truly forced her into _anything._ She obediently followed him from her cell to whatever lab he chose without delay or argument. She sat down on whatever table or chair he instructed, took the pills and medicines he gave, ate and drank the food and water he served.

In the beginning, she’d fought against him. Dug in her heels each time he moved her, refused to follow instructions, struggled each time he touched her. At one point she even stopped eating and drinking.

But each time, the doctor patiently carried on with his tasks, as though she were only an unruly child getting seasonal shots. Only instead of enticing her to behave with a lollipop, he either zapped her with the magic cuffs, or simply used brute force—holding and strapping her down until he was finished. Things came to a head when he restrained her to a bed, jammed what appeared to be a metal, reverse-muzzle that held her mouth partly open, then forced a feeding tube down her throat—without any anesthetics.

After that, she decided the struggling and fighting only made things worse, so she changed tack and decided to cooperate. Stop fighting back, find common ground, work on an amicable solution for all. Kindness hadn’t failed her yet, even in the most dire situations. She wouldn’t believe it would now. She _couldn’t_.

She understood why Gaster hated humans so much. Monsterkind had been severely wronged by humanity, in ways that made Alice’s SOUL weep for them. If she were in their position, she’d hate humans, too. And if she had to suffer some of the punishment for those sins, then so be it. But she would prove kindness was the unifying element between them, as she’d witnessed so many times with even the largest and most violent monsters she’d met.

The pressure on her arm releasing told her the blood pressure test was over. Gaster removed the cuff, then dipped a large cotton swab in a bottle of iodine and began rubbing it on the inside of her elbow.

Alice felt herself go pale. Oh goodie, a blood test. While she had gotten used to many horrible things during her imprisonment—the lack of privacy, the lack of control, the relentless boredom, the uncertainty of her fate—one thing Alice still actively dreaded was needles. Quick shots of medicines or anesthetics weren’t so bad, but blood draws with those extra wide needles that got stuck under her skin, tilted and shifted around to find the right angle, and were then left in several minutes were just awful. And Gaster did nothing to ease her discomfort. He didn’t count down, didn’t tell her when the stick would happen when she looked away. Alice wondered if his training in medicine had been exclusively on cadavers.

She turned her head away, refusing to look as the doctor prepped the needle. She took a deep breath and held it, then when she felt the stick, slowly blew it out.

She stared resolutely at the wall, looking at the various bottles and scientific instruments on the shelf without really seeing them. This particular lab was not much bigger than a standard single patient room in a hospital. Alice had become painfully familiar with it after her fifth week, as it housed what seemed to be the only ultrasound machine the doctor possessed—or at least the only one he could use in secret. Alice hadn’t seen any other monsters since her capture all those months ago. He seemed to have this entire wing of labs to himself, and never seemed concerned about others coming down to work or visit.

Or hear her screams.

 **“There, now,”** Gaster said, pulling out the needle and dabbing at the spot of blood with a cotton ball. When the wound began to clot, he taped a bit of gauze over it.

While he disposed of the soiled implements and changed his gloves, he addressed Alice. **“Has the inflammation gotten any worse?”**

She flinched. So he was going to check down there, too. Great. His tone was stern, compelling. She muttered something unintelligible, squirming uncomfortably.

 **“Speak louder,”** the doctor commanded.

“No,” she said softly.

**“Has it gotten any better?”**

“...Maybe, a little.”

**“Mm.”**

Gaster pulled up a rolling stool and sat down directly between her legs in the stirrups, dragging a fresh tray of instruments along beside him. Alice set her jaw and balled her fists, continuing to stare at the wall, trying to make out the impossibly small lettering on the shelves. Don’t look, just pretend he’s not there, it will be over soon…

Cold, lubricated fingers prodded at her labia majora, scissoring them open to allow a speculum to enter. He never caused her any unnecessary pain, only did what was needed to complete his task. She winced as the doctor ratcheted her vagina open. The discomfort of the device stretching her wide open, and the cold air hitting the sensitive rash on her inner walls caused her to hiss and squirm involuntarily. The doctor turned on a small pen light and began examining her with clinical disinterest.

The rash infecting Alice’s labia and vaginal walls manifested as itchy, inflamed skin dotted with hundreds of tiny, pimple-sized sores. Gaster believed it to be a side-effect of regular exposure to his semen. He had explained that not only were humans incapable of wielding magic, they had also been separated from the force for so long that it had become inimical to them. Thus why it irritated her flesh on contact.

Unfortunately, the unusual nature of her pregnancy required her to receive concentrated doses of magic very frequently. The fetus required both nutrients _and_ magic. But because she couldn’t produce magic herself, it had to come from an outside source.

The most efficient way of supplying the fetus with magic—so the skeleton claimed—was by injecting it into her cervix, so it could be absorbed directly through the cervical canal and seep into the uterine walls. Any other method required absorbing the magic into her bloodstream or digestive system, which had many more undesirable side effects than simple cervical absorption. On top of that, the type of magic which was most compatible with the fetus was magic infused with Gaster’s own magical signature and DNA, since it was that magic which had sired it in the first place.

All of this culminated in the monster systematically raping Alice, ejaculating inside her at least two to three times a week. Sometimes he used an artificial means to inject his semen, but more often than not would come into her cell, subdue her if necessary, and rape her with seemingly the barest amount of interest in what he was doing. Though restraining her became less and less necessary as time went on.

Unlike their first night together, there was no foreplay involved in these sessions. If she wasn’t aroused when he called on her—which she usually wasn’t—he would hand her bottle of medical-grade lubricant and order her to prepare herself. After he filled her with his seed, he left immediately. He treated it as nothing more than a simple medical routine, very rarely indulging in any unnecessary touching or fondling, and never caring whether or not she climaxed before he was done.

 **“Hmm…”** Gaster mused, examining the rash thoughtfully. He picked up a cotton swab with a long wooden handle. He inserted it far inside her opening, scraping at the sores and inflamed skin in short, firm strokes. He paid no mind as the human’s toes curled and she sucked in air through her teeth. **“Some of the sores have gone, but the redness remains.”** He pulled out the swab, briefly examined the yellowish-red discharge gathered on the tip, then collected the sample into a small dish. **“We’ll see how another week of the treatment goes.”**

Alice couldn’t stifle her groan. The topical he’d been smearing inside her—as apparently he didn’t trust her to apply it herself—on the days they didn’t have intercourse was almost as itchy and uncomfortable as the rash itself. Her eyes flicked to him, and she watched with trepidation as he squirted a generous amount of bluish gel on his fingers, then drove them inside her without any warning. The vicious ointment prickled and stung, first icy cold, then settling into a steady burn that worsened with every movement she made.

“Hnnnnnn…” she keened, twisting in the seat and instinctively trying to close her knees.

 **“Stop that,”** Gaster snapped, and she ceased immediately. She breathed deeply and opened and closed her fists repeatedly, trying to ignore the throbbing burn of her tender walls. The doctor’s invasive fingers dove even deeper as the speculum continued to hold her wide open, allowing him to spread the stinging medicine with ease. The icy emotionlessness of her violation was so profound, it was easy to forget that this was the monster who had so kindly offered her shelter, who made love to her so passionately. Who still to made love to her, but now with no semblance of love whatsoever.

At last Gaster finished applying the ointment. He leaned back and peeled off his gloves, tossing them in a waste bin marked biohazard before slipping on yet another clean pair.

**“Now, would you like to see your baby?”**

It took several seconds for Alice to process what he had said. Mentally, she had accepted that a fetus was growing inside her some time ago. But the thought that it was _her_ baby still hadn’t fully sunk in yet. She slowly shook her head.

 **“No? Very well.”** Gaster unscrewed the cap off a large tube, then squirted a generous amount of cold, clear gel directly onto Alice’s stomach. **“Though you should know that monster pregnancies thrive on the intent of the parent. The fact that you haven’t rejected the pregnancy at this point means you have already accepted this for what it is.”**

He had done this many times before, emphasized the personhood of her—the fetus, presumably to draw on her kind nature and keep her cooperative.

And if she was honest with herself...it was working. Alice had most of every day alone, all to herself in her small, sterile cell. She tried for weeks—months—to hate the thing growing in her belly. But she couldn’t. As much as she knew it was an abomination and a symbol of his control over her, she also knew it was a separate living creature, innocent to the circumstances of its conception. Perhaps it could even serve as a bridge between his kind and hers, becoming a symbol of common ground and unity.

Gaster pulled a monitor attached to a long metal arm into her view and switched it on. He picked up the ultrasound wand and pressed it against the mound of gel on her stomach, making her shiver as he pressed firmly against her sore, stretched belly, spreading the mucus-like gel all over her. In the corner of her vision she saw black and white forms begin to take shape on the screen, and she shut her eyes tightly.

She couldn’t do it, she just _couldn’t._ Maybe when she was a little farther along, she still had a few months before it was due. But right now she just...couldn’t.

Right now, the only thing Alice wanted was to be left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously Alice isn’t in the best place, mentally. Gaster is taking advantage of the fact that her dominant SOUL aspect is kindness, as well as the expected effects of acute sexual assault on a person (shame, self-blame, self-loathing, etc). He’s shifting the blame and responsibility of her situation to her with all that talk of making sure the baby does well and such. In truth, none of this is her fault (not even the fact that humanity trapped them underground), it was not her choice to become pregnant, she has no obligation to keep the child, it’s completely understandable and justified for her to not want to keep it, and if the pregnancy fails that is in no way her fault—no matter how much she doesn’t want it in the first place.
> 
> In terms of character, I’ve always felt the kindness soul was probably more or less like a human Papyrus. Kind to a fault, never considers violence as an option (real violence, anyway), always believes a person can be better no matter how evil they are. I mean they came to the underground equipped with cooking supplies, for God’s sake!
> 
> But again, she’s falling prey to all the logical fallacies that often plague sexual assault victims, warping her kindness into reticence through Gaster’s little comments and nudges, such as the thing about intent and whatnot. While she (usually) knows what’s happening to her is bad, she still feels it’s her responsibility to “fix” him, and is blaming herself each time she’s unsuccessful. There’s also (I hope) a little bit of unreliable narrator going on here. Such as giving him credit for not causing her any “unnecessary pain,” when in reality NO amount of pain is actually “necessary.”
> 
> That said, I have never personally suffered from sexual assault, so this is my interpretation based on the circumstances, characters, and research/reading I've done on the topic. If I missed an important detail or got something wrong, please feel free to educate me in the comments or through a private message :-)
> 
> There is going to be one more chapter after this, but you won’t see it until the very last day of kinktober! Tomorrow we take a break from all this violence to return to that tender Edgeberry story, with sensory deprivation :3
> 
> Oh and P.S.: "Stung by the Serpent" is apparently an archaic euphemism for getting pregnant against one's wishes or will. I'll give you three guesses as to what the serpent is meant to represent~


	3. Killing with Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice's pregnancy has failed, however Gaster believes there's still another way she can be useful to monsterkind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO YEAH. This was a thing. I fully blame [Ravvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/pseuds/Ravvi), [Germindis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germindis/pseuds/Germindis), and [LucyRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRed/pseuds/LucyRed) for this. They got me into oviposition and forced pregnancy as kinks, and now we all get to suffer together for it. Mind the tags, especially the abortion ones, this is just all sorts of fucked up. But if you liked what chapters 1 and 2 were about, you’ll probably be down for this. PROBABLY.
> 
> OH, and this was supposed to be for Kinktober day 31, the "free for all" day for any kinks I wanted, lol. So I picked oviposition...and bondage. Because that's just how I roll. YEAH BOIIIII, Kinktober 2017 carrying over to 2018!

**_W.D.G. Project Log: 66-B, Day 27_ **

**It has been four weeks since the spontaneous abortion of human/monster fetus. The level of magical energy within the subject’s uterus has stabilized at 18.6 MP with a replacement rate of 1MP every 0.42 minutes. An astonishing rate. Considerably more than projected, and well within the acceptable range to begin phase 2. Further testing will be required to determine if this has come about due to the frequent, concentrated doses of magic she received over the course of the pregnancy, or due to her body adjusting to accommodate the fetus itself. I suspect the latter, as her womb would have had to devise some way to distribute the magic to the fetus for it to have lasted a full 31 weeks.**

**That said, I do not believe attempting Project 66-A again would yield different results. The complications were due mostly to the fetus’s unstable cellular structure; a genetic problem, not a magical one. Based on my research of available historical and medical records, no human/monster pregnancy has ever proved fruitful. Monsters are unable to bear human hybrids as their magical bodies are too frail, the human cells attacking their own, causing the host’s body to deteriorate and eventually lose all form.**

**And hybrid within a human body is still too weak to survive the harsh conditions of their physical womb, despite my best efforts. Artificial incubation is impossible, due to the need for a SOUL’s intent to hold the magic together. I could easily create a perfectly stable environment to give the fetus all of the magic and nutrients it needs...however intent is one thing which cannot be bottled or injected.**

**So instead, I will continue on with Project 66-B. I am fairly confident the incubation of pre-fertilized eggs will be much more successful than the growth of a live, hybrid fetus. The eggs themselves are fully monster with no human DNA to destabilize them, and they will only be in the human’s womb a matter of three to four weeks at a time.**

**The human’s vagina and uterus are recovered enough to begin with the implantation as soon as tomorrow. Her emotional state seems...mixed at present, however with the proper motivation I believe I can make her acquiesce.**

.

The table with straps, stirrups, and single head-cushion was familiar to Alice, but the machine looming over it was not. She took in its polished, clinically white finish, its cannon-like shape, the tubes and wires connecting it to the ceiling, and the wickedly long and girthy silicone shaft protruding from its end. The “skin” of the shaft seemed to be loose-fitting, as if to allow for some room to grow, and a long tube ran from the back of the shaft back into the “barrel” of the machine.

In all, the device probably deserved a lot more apprehension than Alice had presently mustered. But her threshold for being subjected to painful, degrading sexual experiments at the mercy of that skeleton had grown significantly since the start of her imprisonment. If he was going to strap her down and violently pump her full of something...well, it wouldn’t be the first time.

Alice hoisted herself onto the table before the Doctor even indicated for her to do so. She laid on her back on the cold metal and placed her head the thin rubber cushion, then lifted her legs into the stirrups and patiently waited. The stirrups were slightly altered from the usual setup, having additional places for her shins to rest and be strapped down as well. The position gave her legs more support and was much more comfortable, which meant he probably intended to keep her there for a while. Or, she thought grimly, he expected her to struggle more than usual, and just wanted a few more straps to hold her down.

Doctor Gaster took his time getting the equipment ready, not looking at the human once as she meekly took her place. He flicked several switches and buttons on the side of the machine. The silence of the sterile room was cut with an electrical whine that grew to a steady hum. Several lights along the side of the machine flashed yellow, then green, and Gaster nodded to himself. He approached a bank of multiple computers, monitors, and switchboards, taking a seat on a wheeled stool. He booted the equipment up, casually sipping a cup of coffee as he ran the large machine’s startup sequence, typing a few commands as various prompts appeared on screen and periodically adjusting some switches and dials.

When he seemed satisfied with the machine’s functionality, he nodded again with a small sound of approval. After one last draft of his coffee, he stood to look at the human on the table. Her face was completely blank, eyes locked firmly on the ceiling tiles above, arms and legs in the correct positions, waiting to be strapped down. If he didn’t know better, he might have thought a cadaver was on the slab of metal in front of him.

The scientist began to fasten her in, not acknowledging her compliance in any way. They were far beyond the point where her obedience was the norm; he refused to praise her for doing the bare minimum of what he expected. The position he had her in was intended to minimize movement and maximize comfort—one strap across her forehead, one across her torso that ran just under her breasts, upper arms and wrists pinned straight down to the table and parallel to her body, one one strap over each of her thighs right where they met her hips, and calves and ankles strapped into the leg supports and stirrups. Sometimes Gaster intentionally chose painful positions for his subject, or ones which would hurt worse the more she struggled, depending on his needs and how much resistance he anticipated. In this case he expected a lot of struggling, but didn’t want her to receive any additional harm or pain from it. She was sure to be in enough physical distress as it was.

 **“Can you move?”** he asked. Alice gave a few cursory pulls against her restraints, just hard enough to test the tension. Gaster watched her for a few moments then nodded. **“Mmm.”**

The scientist walked over to the machine, pulling it down and forward slightly, carefully lining it up between her legs. Alice’s eyes flicked to it briefly, then away. She didn’t need to see to know what he was doing. Calibrating the height and distance for entry, sanitizing and lubricating the shaft, and then as if on cue she felt cold, gloved fingers prying open her labia majora. She knew it would be up to her to ease its way, or else it was going to be even worse. She took a deep breath in, held it for a moment, and blew it out, forcing all the muscles in her lower half to relax, though her teeth gritted and her fingernails dug into her palms. The machine whirred softly with its forward motion. She winced as the warm, slick head of the shaft popped inside—it was a lot larger and more bulbous than she expected. Had it _actually_ grown? She had really hoped she’d just imagined that detail.

Now Gaster was feeling pleased human’s behavior. She had experienced much emotional distress immediately following the loss of the fetus. Totally expected, given the circumstances. Though after the initial breakdown, she seemed to follow the typical pattern of grief coping mechanisms. He believed she may have transitioned into the acceptance phase as many as five days ago, and her behavior here seemed to support that assumption. And on top of that, her acceptance was manifesting as cooperative behavior, rather than renewed attempts at rebellion or self-destruction. Good. He could work with reticence.

 **“You’re doing well so far,”** he mildly praised, not wanting to press his luck just yet. **“I’m going to need you as relaxed as possible, so before we begin you will have to be stimulated.”**

The doctor flipped a switch, and the tip of the member instantly began to vibrate. Alice jolted, briefly pulling the straps taught with a sharp snap of leather. The immense tip was so tight against her labia and clitoris that for a moment she thought she had been tased. But after the initial shock, the vibrations worked her up quickly, stimulating the raw, exposed nerve endings into a pulsing, aroused frenzy within seconds.

Alice came with a helpless squeal, and Gaster smirked despite himself. He hadn’t sexually stimulated her since the last insemination before the fetus was lost, nearly a month past. And based on the life monitors in her cell and the brief snippets of security footage he had watched, she hadn’t bothered touching herself since then either, beyond her basic hygiene routine and tending her still-healing sores. So that had probably been a...rough start for her.

Without waiting for her to catch her breath, Gaster flipped another another switch and turned up a dial. The shaft pushed inside her two more inches, and Alice gasped and went completely still. It was...big. Very big. _Almost_ too big. But as the orgasm abated, her passage opened up again, dripping wet and ripe for more. The member pulled out and then plunged in again, but this time her walls hugged it exquisitely, and she couldn’t stop a soft, contented sigh. The movements were mechanical and slow, but so tender and cautious. After a few more preparatory thrusts, Alice’s eyes closed and her body relaxed. God, she hasn’t been touched this gently in so, so long…

Gaster watched her reactions closely, then nodded in satisfaction. He turned up the dial a few notches. The machine dove hard and deep, but Alice was more than ready, flexing her abdominals and hungrily rolling her hips against the restraints which still held them firmly in place.

 **“Good, very good.”** He turned the dial again. The speed increased. She howled in delight. He continued to dial it up, cordially responding to her inarticulate feedback. He also kept an eye on one of his monitors, one of which displayed a real-time scan of her abdomen, allowing him to see exactly how deep the shaft was inside her.

It didn’t take long before the machine was absolutely pounding her. Long strokes that bottomed out all the way at her cervix, then pulled out to the tip fast enough to send flecks of liquid into the air before diving all the way back in again. Oh, it was like the shaft was _made_ for her. That enormous, rounded head that flared and tapered with artful precision, each bump and ridge that slightly loose casing made along the length, the slight curve upward in the middle that rubbed her deep and in _all_ the right places...fuck, she just might be able to keep going if the rest of the experiments all went like _this_ …

.

“Nnnh...ahg...ooooh, oh god _please!_ ”

After fifteen minutes of carefully paced buildup, Alice was in beautiful agony. She mindlessly writhed in the restraints, her upper thighs chafed against their restraints as they desperately pulled upward to meet the shaft pummeling her pussy. She was covered in sweat, a pool of fluids below her threatened to spread right off the examination table, and line of drool painted one of her cheeks. Though she was unaware of all of it. She was completely taken in, openly begging her torturer for more.

Doctor Gaster chuckled quietly to himself, extremely pleased with this response. He had even unbuckled the strap around her forehead a few minutes in, allowing her to blissfully toss her head from side to side. The human’s psychological condition was undoubtedly poor and fragile, and she would never be the same again, mentally-speaking. But at least her reaction to physical stimulation was unchanged. Perhaps she still had it in her to make this experiment a success.

 **“You’re doing** **_so_ ** **good, Alice. Would you like to come?”** he asked slyly.

“Uuuugh...yes!” she cried around a moan. “Yes Doctor, _please_ let me come!”

He grinned impishly, swallowing as he strained to suppress the scant bits of magic beginning to stir in his bones. There was just something about seeing her defenselessly splayed out, and the way she said “Doctor…”

He flipped another switch. Suddenly the member swelled, increasing the friction against Alice’s walls to almost unbearable levels. She screamed first in alarm, then in ecstasy. Her entire body went taut as a violent orgasm took her. The shaft hit the deepest point of its thrust then abruptly stopped, and she clenched down hard around it as she rode out the climax, locking it in place.

Gaster’s eyes flew to the monitor with the scanner image of her abdomen. **“Perfect,”** he whispered. **“It’s perfectly in position. And now…”**

He typed on the keyboard in front of him and started a programmed sequence. The shaft continued to expand inside the human, driving her screams into an agonized pitch.

“Aaaaah! Ah, stop! Please, it hurts!” she begged, still gasping for air as she recovered from her climax. The head of the shaft felt as though it was wedged right up against her cervix.

 **“Calm down, my dear.”** Gaster said lightly, not taking his eyes off the scan of her midsection. **“This will hurt, I’m afraid. But if you behave and work with me, I will make it worth your while.”**

“Nnngh…” she whined, twisting in the restraints, now in pain rather than pleasure. And then the head moved, expanding and prodding at the opening of her cervix, as though it was trying to tear its way into her gut. “Wh-what is...h-happening…?”

 **“Hold still,”** the Doctor shushed, still not looking at her. **“This phase is very important.”**

Alice felt what she was certain were claws burst out of the tip, thread their way up into her cervix, then forcefully pry open the battered entrance to her womb. She started to panic, panting rapidly, sucking in shallow gulps of air that didn’t satisfy the burning in her lungs. This was torture. A punishment, for not carrying the baby to term. He was going to dissect her from the inside right here, right now…

At last something clicked into place and the movement stopped. After a few moments hovering on the edge of a panic attack, Alice slowly pulled herself together. She fixed her thoughts on quelling the frantic rise and fall of her chest, shakily assuring herself that she _wasn’t_ being dissected, at least not yet. As she caught her breath, she let out one more strained whimper, then her head fell against the cushion beneath her. The Doctor hadn’t opened her this wide since aborting the baby. What was he doing to her…?

 **“Good, everything is ready,”** Gaster said, checking all of his monitors and readouts once more to be sure. He wheeled his stool around to face her, making full eye contact with the human for the first time since the procedure had begun. She appeared quite distressed, however that was to be expected, and he saw no alarming signs that didn’t match her present vital readings. Her forehead dripped with sweat, her brow was knitted with visible discomfort, and her eyes were glassy with tears. But her eyes were focused, her breathing was steady, and her heartbeat was strong, if accelerated.

 **“Listen closely,”** he began, dropping his voice to a serious tone. **“Your uterus has acquired some...interesting properties after the previous experiment. It is naturally producing stable levels of magic, high enough to be comparable to a monster womb.”**

“What…?” She swallowed loudly. “But, it didn’t w-work, I couldn’t…”

 **“No, you couldn’t bring that fetus to term,”** Gaster said flatly. **“And now I believe it is too risky to try such a venture again. Though now, given these new developments, I believe your uterus is an adequate environment for incubating monster eggs.”**

Alice stared for a second, confused. Then her stomach dropped. Her whole body shuddered, causing the shaft's connections to pinch.

“Ack! E...eggs…?”

 **“Correct.”** Gaster pressed a button on the keyboard, and the machine came back to life. The member moved inside her, but the head remained fixed to her cervix. It was as though the outer layer was shifting and pulsing, independent of the rest of the shaft.

“A-ah! Oooh...nnnnn…” Alice squirmed and whimpered. The stimulation was not even remotely pleasurable. She was too raw, stretched too wide, and the the machine's movements were no longer concerned with her comfort.

 **“Hold still,”** the Doctor said calmly. **“I doubt you will be able to dislodge the ovipositor now, but this will probably be a lot more unpleasant if you fight it.”**

The shaft’s strange movements took on a definite forward motion, even while the device itself remained firmly in place. It felt as though it was trying to pump something into her, though nothing yet was coming out.

**“Alright, here comes the first one. Relax your muscles a little more, it’s going to need a place to go.”**

The base of the shaft shuddered, and Alice could have swore it grew even wider.

“W-what is h-ha—! Happening—?” she asked, spasming hard from the ever-growing pressure in her pussy. This machine...it was going to rip her in half…!

 **“I told you, you’re going to have eggs implanted into your uterus to incubate,”** Gaster said. He almost sounded bored. **“And after about...three weeks time, you will expel them back out when they’re ready to hatch.”**

Something warm and wet pressed against Alice’s cervix, where the hooks held her open. She shrieked, struggling hard against the restraints as the alien pressure against her womb increased. “ _H-hatch?!_ ” Her panicked eyes met the doctor’s impassive ones. “No! I can’t! T-that’s not—nngh!” The shaft pumped forward, pushing the alien object even harder. It sat just inside the cusp of her cervix. The hooks had given it a place to start, but if it was going to go any farther, it was up to Alice to let it through.

 **“You** **_can_** **. You’d be surprised what you’re capable of if you simply try.”**

“Aaahnnn…” she keened. “It hurts...I can't...please s-stop…”

 **“The process has already started, it’s too late to stop now,”** Gaster said darkly. **“These eggs have been removed from stasis and fully thawed. They’ll be destroyed if I try to freeze them a second time. If you refuse to accept them, the whole cluster will die.”**

Another anguished pang shot through Alice. “N-no!” She tried to buck her hips to pull out of the machine, but she only managed to press the egg even harder against her womb. “Stop! I can’t do it! Please!”

 **“Stop panicking and focus,”** the Doctor snapped. **“You can** ** _save_** **these monsters. They are the last of their kind. The rest were wiped out during the war, by** **you** **_humans_** **. If you want to stop the pain, then accept them into your body.”**

Alice’s vision swam. She could...save them? Yes...she could, they were right there, within her reach. She just had to let them in. But it hurt...she hurt so bad...this was so much worse than anything that had happened to her so far. Too much...it wasn’t fair...he had to stop...

**“It’s now or never, human. Either you accept these young monsters into your womb, or yet another species goes extinct at the hands of humans.”**

No...she couldn’t do it...this was impossible…

But the monsters...the children…

Faces flashed before her eyes. That cute little monster kid, with his too-big striped sweater and gap-toothed grin looking up at her. The grateful smile of that fire element girl she’d cheered up in Hotland while her dad was away. The laughter of those hopeful children whose hopes and dreams were immortalized in the echo flowers of Waterfall.

Innocent children...all about to die because she refused to help them. They deserved better... _she_ could give them better...

Alice wept, closing her eyes as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She took several deep breaths, unclenching the tense muscles of her lower half in stages. First her toes and calves, then her thighs and hips, then slowly the walls of her vagina and cervix…

“Nnnnnngh... _gah—!_ ” She gasped. Something soft and round shot through Alice’s cervix, probably no larger than a nickel, instantly relieving the unbearable pressure at her entrance. It was replaced by a new heaviness inside her womb, not as severe, but still distinctly foreign.

 **“Good,”** Gaster said, sounding very pleased, pressing a button on the keyboard to instruct the machine to release another egg. **“Now, just as before, intent is very important. You must** **_want_ ** **to house and incubate them with your entire SOUL. If you don’t, your body will reject them. You don’t want a repeat of last time, do you…?** He let the threat hang. Another sob wracked the human, and she shook her head, sniffling tremulously.

Her eyes were still squeezed shut, so she couldn’t see Gaster’s wicked smirk. In truth, the spontaneous abortion of the hybrid fetus had nothing to do with her. Though in order to make the most use of the human’s kind, accommodating SOUL, a few lies here and there were necessary. She didn’t _need_ to know the fetus’s death hadn’t been her fault, just as she didn’t _need_ to know that he was currently implanting a fairly common variety of monster into her. If this incubation proved successful, then he would move on to rarer types who, for various reasons, lacked viable hosts to continue their genetic lines. And later on, even some species which had been wiped out altogether. Perhaps eventually...even Gaster’s own kind…

Alice felt the next egg press at her entrance, and let it through without a fight. Then the third, and a fourth after that. One by one the warm, slippery eggs passed into her her womb, filling her up in a way that felt so fundamentally _wrong_ , yet she forced her body to keep letting them in. _Hold them, feed them, give them life…_

She slowly found a rhythm with the machine, gently flexing her hips to meet its pulsing, wavelike movements. She found that she more she relaxed, the better it felt. The eggs popped into her womb one after another, and she lost count after 11 or 12. A different type of pressure was building up in her cunt—a burning, insistent need making it impossible to focus. Her anguished groans and sobs slowly shifted into passionate cries of bliss.

“Oooooh...ah—nnnnnn…”

 **“Yes, that’s it, you’re doing very well,”** Gaster praised. **“It’s alright to feel good, this** **_should_ ** **feel good. You’re bringing life into the world, after all.”**

A few more eggs passed through, and Alice was steadily nearing a climax. “Oh, _fuck_...ah...aaaaahnnn—!”

 **“Hmm...maybe not** **_that_ ** **good…”** the Doctor muttered, slowing the the intensity of the thrusting to the minimum required for implantation. **“If you come before all of the eggs are in, you may crush the ones still in your passage. Focus, human. Only nine more.”**

Alice’s eyes cracked open, wearily looking forward at her belly. It was visibly bulging, as though she were about two months pregnant again. “O-o-oh, _g-god_ …” Waves of nausea and uncertainty crashed over her. “H...hurts...it hurts...please...” This was wrong, it was so _wrong_ , she couldn’t do it...fuck but it felt so _good_ too…if she could just come maybe she could manage the rest...

Gaster snapped his fingers in of her face, drawing her attention. **“Can you hear me? You will** **_not_ ** **come. Not until all of the eggs are in. Then you can come to your SOUL’s content.”**

“Ooooooh…” she groaned, grinding her hips into the machine to try and make up for the drop in speed, ignoring the egg insistently pressed against her cervix. “P-please…”

 **“Enough.”** Gaster held up a hand. It glowed blue, matching the glow which had encompassed her SOUL. **“Now, accept the eggs. Accept the lives they carry.”**

Alice’s body stilled, suddenly too heavy to move. Fresh tears poured down her face. “P...Please...no more…” Why...why her? Why did she have to do this? It wasn’t fair. Why did she have to bear all of humanity’s sins against monsterkind? She didn’t even do anything wrong...

A voice compelled her both inside and out. “ **Obey. Submit.”**

But it wouldn’t stop until she accepted them, would it? She closed her eyes, turning her focus from the pulsing desire in her pussy to the pulse of life in her womb. It was already so full, the very thought of even more made her feel sick, surely she would burst...

**“Protect. Nourish.”**

“Pro...te...nou...rish…” Alice whispered, blindly hoping the words themselves would force her SOUL accept them. She wanted to come, she wanted to pass out...she wanted it to be over. She just had to survive...

 **“** ** _Accept._ ** **”**

With an anguished scream, she opened herself fully, ordering her SOUL to make room for each and every little monster it was within her power to nurture. The heart-shaped construct in her chest flashed brilliantly, momentarily blinding Gaster and forcing him to drop his grip on it. When his vision cleared, he gazed at the human’s SOUL in wonder. It glittered and shone like a jewel above her chest. An emerald star with uncountable facets, catching and reflecting the light around it, with a white-hot, untamed core of raw power that burned from within.

 **“So this is her power, then…”** Gaster breathed, awestruck. He dumbly stared at the spectacle for several minutes. He wasn’t able to tear his gaze away and check his computer screens until the construct dimmed and lowered back into the safety her body.

Shaking his head slightly as he checked, according to his monitors, the implantation was nearly complete, only three eggs to go. He made a small noise of surprise. She was accepting the eggs even faster than before. In fact, she’d probably be done in less than a minute. **“It’s working…”**

His eyes flicked to the readings for the eggs themselves. All stable, all receiving the adequate levels of magic. **“It’s working…! Yes! I’ve done it!”**

Gaster stood up from his seat to stand over the human, indulgently placing a hand on the lump in her middle during the last moments of the procedure. These monsters...they had been frozen for decades in deep storage, and how he had brought them back to life. He could bring _any_ monsters back to life, in this new vessel he’d created and brought under his power. His eye lights glittered like pools of fire in his triumph, but his smile was colder than death.

At last the final eggs entered the human’s womb, and the machine slowed to an eventual stop. **“Excellent,”** Gaster hissed. He lifted his hand from her stomach, and a green, glowing imprint stayed behind on her skin, then faded quickly. A magical screen...so she was already forming defenses around the young? Amazing…

“Doc...tor...please…”

Gaster’s attention snapped back to her. Her hair was mussed and her cheeks flushed, sweat and tears mingled together as they freely trickled down the sides of her face. “Please...l-let me…”

He stares uncomprehendingly for a moment, then it dawns on him. **“Ah, you want to come. Of course.”** He turned back to his computer and typed on the keyboard for a few seconds. **“You did very well, Alice. I am satisfied.”**

The end of the shaft unhooked itself from Alice’s cervix, causing her to wince and gasp in relief, overstretched tissue slowly returned to its original shape.

**“There now, just hold still. Here is your reward…”**

A few more keystrokes, and the shaft began to vibrate again, expelling some warm, stimulating lubricant out of the head to ease Alice’s discomfort. Then it moved pulled out a few inches, slowly and carefully, before gently pushing in again to loosen strained muscles and walls.

Alice set her head back down onto the table, closing her eyes and forcing her breathing to steady. Despite the pain and discomfort in her vagina, cervix, and now around her full, stretched middle, she settled in and tried to enjoy the stimulation her body still desperately craved. She had opened her SOUL up to accept the eggs, but now she needed something for herself, something she could still call her own…

The shaft suddenly twisted, stretching Alice in all new ways. She moaned loudly. _Yes_ , oh that hit the spot. She was _alive_. She may not be free, and was powerless to stop this, but she would continue to live and move forward. She wouldn’t give up, she’d come too far to throw away her life. She could still feel and breathe. She was alive, that meant she had a _purpose._

Alice decided that if she couldn’t live for herself, she would live for _them_. The innocent children nestled in her womb, growing and feeding off of her energy and will. She didn’t deserve what was happening to her, as much as that psychopathic doctor tried to convince her she did. But _they_ didn’t deserve to die cold and alone, even before taking their first breath of life. And in return, she would seize what small joys she could, holding them as close as she held the tiny SOULs inside her.

Now that the machine was again fucking her for the sole purpose of pleasuring her, it wasn’t half bad, Alice thought lightly. The entire shaft gently vibrated from tip to base, soothing her sore, stretched walls and labia. It turned and thrusted carefully, seeming to react to her cries and moans, knowing exactly when to go harder or ease up. And it was doing all the work, which was nice since moving around was probably going to be tough now with her newly pregnant belly. Under Gaster’s attentive hand, the machine tenderly carried her to her third peak.

Yes, even in this horrible lab—in this sick, painful life—there was some light to be found. Some light...something good...so _fucking_ good…

“A-ah...fu... _fuck_...hhhaaaa...aaaaaaah _yes!_ ” she cried, her SOUL flashing again for just a second as she came. Leather creaked as the straps holding her to the table pulled taught, and the whirring of the machine stalled, considerately slowing so as not to overstimulate her.

Her limbs went slack again as the orgasm released her. “F-fuck!  _Oh_ that was great...ooooohhhnnn…” Words of praise spilled from her lips unbidden, but Alice didn’t bother holding back. It had been so long since she’d even _wanted_ to speak. “Yes... _yes_...thank you...Doctor...thank you…”

A touch of magic flushed Gaster’s cheekbones, a subtle change in color the human likely wouldn’t notice. He cleared his throat and made a few stiff keystrokes to order the shaft to pull out, then began unfastening her restraints. All the while he tried, and failed, to fully wipe the giddy smirk off his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d smiled so much. Would wonders never cease…? After all that, the human’s emotional state wasn’t simply healthy, it was positively _thriving_. Her SOUL was maintaining energy levels he hadn’t seen since he’d first bedded with her. Could she really be... _happy_ living like this? Imprisoned and enslaved for the rest of her childbearing years, nothing but a host for scores of monster eggs? Perhaps this was just Stockholm Syndrome at work, though he hadn’t before seen any indication that his manipulation was working.

Well, no matter. If the human was happy with subjugation so long as she was properly rewarded, he was more than willing to oblige her. **“You’re quite welcome, Alice,”** he simpered, smiling as warmly as he could manage. **“If you keep being good for me, I promise this is only the beginning.”** His hand met her belly again, stroking softly, watching in fascination as green magic rose to the surface to meet it, sending a warm tingle of warning through his palm, like a static charge building up. If he played his cards right, he might even find a reason to bed her again someday...

Her belly twitched suddenly, and he pulled his hand away, not wanting to fully trigger the womb’s magical defenses. Confused, he looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and her breath hitched, but she wasn’t crying. Was she...laughing?

Gaster watched in horror as the human dissolved into an uncontrolled laughing fit, slowly pushing up to a sitting position, placing her hand to her stomach as she wiped away new tears of mirth. Had he actually _broken_ her? Was her mind completely gone? But still, her SOUL seemed stable…

After a minute or two, she regained enough of her composure to speak. “You...you think...this is for you…?”

The skeleton’s face went blank. His eye lights narrowed, but he didn’t say anything.

After a few more breathless giggles, she continued. Her bright green eyes met his sockets dead on. “You actually think I’d do this for some twisted son of a bitch like you?”

Gaster’s brow ridges twitched slightly. **“Excuse me…?”**

Her other hand went to her stomach, fingers lacing together with the other to tenderly encircle her middle. “This is for _them_. I can’t…” she paused, glancing away briefly before continuing with a shaky breath. “I can’t stop you. But I won’t give up. I don’t deserve this, and you’re a fucking lunatic. But I won’t make them pay for it. If anyone is going to pay for this, it’s _you._ ”

The human’s eyes flash with something the scientist had never seen in her before. “One day, these children will know what you did to bring them to life. Do you think they’ll thank you for it?”

Gaster can’t help the twinge that seizes him. This human was harmless, he knew for a fact she wouldn’t hurt him even if she had him completely at her mercy. But senseless as it was, something in her words made Gaster’s SOUL feel like it was drowning in ice.

 **“...We shall see,”** he muttered, almost managing to hide the tremor in his voice. He gestured for the human to get off the table, which she did promptly. She winced and hissed as her stomach shifted, limbs weak and trembling as she was apparently still in shock. Gaster took hold of her SOUL so she wouldn’t hit the ground if her legs gave out, and she accepted the support without a fuss. But as he escorted her out of the lab and back to her cell, her jaw remained set and her eyes fixed straight ahead. Not once did her head bow low.

In the days, weeks, and eventual years to come, Alice’s words from that day would drift into the skeleton’s mind from time to time, haunting his thoughts and dreams when the lab was dark and quiet. When that happened, he would get up and take a quick walk, usually taking a few turns about the Core, warming his chilled bones over the lake of iridescent, magic-infused lava, which heated water in thousands of pipes to turn hundreds of turbines, bringing heat and electricity to all life in the underground.

Of course they would thank him. He gave them _life_ , after all. He was like a father to them. Perhaps the king would find fault with his methods, but the number of lives and species he saved in the process more than offset any lingering qualms. When young imps and drakes and skeletons were once again running and playing around his courtyard, Asgore would see things his way. They would _all_ see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like extreme adversity and life-or-death choices to bring out what’s most important to a person. Alice has chosen to protect her SOUL and her sanity by opening herself up and caring for those she has every right to hate and reject. She hasn’t broken down or given up, but nor is she fighting or rejecting what is happening to her. She chooses to accept and nourish the eggs as part of her own SOUL, thus granting them life, and committing herself to eventually give birth to them. She knows there’s no way out of this, but it’s simply against her nature to shut down and refuse to help ANYONE, even if she can’t help herself.
> 
> I’m a firm believer in the theory that each SOUL aspect gives each human different strengths and weaknesses. We all know for certain that Determination grants a human the ability to save and reset time, to escape death or any outcomes they don’t like. I believe Kindness grands a human the ability to endure through impossible amounts of pain and suffering, beyond what any sane person should be able to handle, without losing their ability to empathize and look beyond themselves. She hasn’t given herself over to Gaster—she still knows he’s evil, and would escape or seek help the moment she got a chance. But at this point she knows she’s been bested, and fighting against him and refusing to incubate the eggs would only make things worse for her.
> 
> It may not be as flashy as time travel, and not as heroic as fighting back. But any other human wouldn’t have been in any condition to make the choice that Alice did, even knowing that if they refused, Gaster would just kill them and harvest their SOUL for the king. Really, ‘Dings hit the jackpot, here. This had less to do with the ingenious execution of his plan, and more to do with the fact that he bagged a human whose very nature practically guaranteed this project’s success in some way or another. He may not be able to have the human SOUL factory that he originally wanted, but at least he can revive some extinct species of monsters before she dies. Because again, we all know for certain that in the end, the Kindness SOUL does not have a happy ending. That SOUL is already in the container when Frisk gets there.
> 
> Gaster gets off on all this a lot more than he’d like to admit. After so many months sexually stimulating and manipulating this human, his sadistic, controlling side is being indulged and starting to prod at him even while he’s working. This one was always a bit of a sadist and definitely preferred to be on top, but now he’s inadvertently created a private playhouse for his darkest fantasies. Please do consider the implications of him having to hand craft the shaft of that ovipositor for her. Does he ever rape Alice again just for the hell of it? Or does he remain completely professional, and just pines from afar for the rest of her days? Or maybe her new fiery spirit just doesn’t do it for him anymore? I’ll leave that for the reader to decide~
> 
> What happens next is nothing good...Gaster basically turns her into a monster baby factory instead, eventually finishing her off and harvesting her SOUL when she’s no longer physically able to carry monster eggs. Again, I’ll let you decide how long that is. Though she does certainly give life to many, many monsters...perhaps even some skeletons as Gaster had hoped. Ugh this is probably the most fucked-up origin story for the brothers yet XD But hey, maybe discovering their grim beginnings is what leads Sans to rebel against Gaster and throw him into the Core? That’s not a sequel I’ll be writing anytime soon, but that’s my bet on where this all goes next, lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Would it have been safer and more practical to sedate her while she was lying on the bed already half asleep? Yes. But Gaster wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to betray and ensnare a human! Especially after seducing her getting this whole chain of events going. Speaking of that, this story is not over yet! I’ll be adding 2 more parts later this month. Gaster’s got some...plans for this human. And she’s not going to like them. For now let’s just say that red in his cum wasn’t blood. Oh yeah and he did drug her to make her even more desperate for his big purple eggplant, but it wasn’t really necessary as she was pretty into it regardless.
> 
> This probably doesn’t need to be explained, but Asgore doesn’t want Gaster experimenting with the human bodies because...well, he’s Asgore. He’s okay with experimenting on the SOULs because they were planning on stealing those anyway. But that part of him that hates what he’s doing refuses to let their bodies be defiled, too. Especially knowing how hard Asriel worked to fulfill Chara’s wishes in regard to their corpse. So obviously Gaster has no choice but to go behind the king’s back and forcibly impregnate a human, as one does.
> 
> How to explain the human’s sudden disappearance when they had been sighted before, though? Eeeh maybe they fell in the Core, or some deep hole where their body can’t be recovered. Who knows~
> 
> Anyway, tomorrow we’ll finally be continuing that Swapfell tease-fest from day 2! The kinks will be lingerie and frottage. YUM~


End file.
